


Miłość pełna słońca

by Sashaya



Series: Na wyciągnięcie ręki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autorka nie żałuje niczego, F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikt nie kochałby cię bardziej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość pełna słońca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts), [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer: Thor jest Marvela._ **

Tylko słońce może mieć więcej ciepła. Choć on, ze swoim pogodnym uśmiechem i szerokimi ramionami, mógłby być twoim słońcem. Te gorzkie chwile samotności odeszłyby w niepamięć, zastąpione jego błękitnymi oczami i bezdennym sercem. Gdyby tylko objął twoją postać tym ciepłem, którym zawsze emanuje. Może utraciłabyś spokój. Ale po co ci spokój, kiedy możesz mieć jego szalony optymizm i nieśmiertelną duszę? Cały świat zawęziłby się do jego szczerych słów i miałabyś boga na własność. 

I nikt nie kochałby cię bardziej.


End file.
